


Они собираются в полночь

by kak2z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2019, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Написано для команды fandom Marvel 2019





	Они собираются в полночь

Они собираются в полночь. Каждый раз на одном и том же месте. В самом дальнем уголке заброшенного парка, поросшего высокой травой. Разводят костер, слушают, как потрескивают ветви в огне. Иногда рассказывают истории: о былых временах, о друзьях, о себе. Иногда молчат. Тогда воздух наполняется шепотом невысказанной боли и отголосками старых бесед. Это не все слышат, а многие слышащие предпочитают не слушать. И так тяжело. Брюс чаще молчит: сидит с краю в позе лотоса, улыбается почти робко. Он всем своим сердцем верит, что все наладится. Верит, что чтобы изменился мир, чтобы этот неправильный искореженный и больной мир стал чуточку чище и лучше, нужно начать с себя. Брюсу невероятно тяжело смотреть на боль других, но ни он, ни большой парень не собираются сдаваться просто так. Он молчит, но излучает эту веру, и она постепенно заполняет сердца людей вокруг. Это видно по их глазам. Он шутит про себя, что вот это — его настоящая суперспособность. 

Они собираются в полночь, потому что днем этот мир слишком похож на плохую дешевую картину о постапокалипсисе. Почти замершее транспортное сообщение. Заброшенные окраины городов. Пустые провалы окон тут и там. По улицам не гуляют даже призраки, только сквозняк гоняет клубы пыли. Туда-обратно. 

На этих улицах люди с пустыми лицами и потерянной душой. Некоторые находят в себе силы ходить на работу изо дня в день. Трудятся ради оставшихся. Но таких, правда, не очень много. Стив качает головой и заводит новую историю. Или рисует, углем или карандашом в неровном свете огня. Рисует присутствующих и тех, кого с ними нет. Стив, который каждый четверг втолковывает своему кружку психологической помощи, что нужно жить. Ради тех, кто остался. Особенно ради тех, кто ушел. Нужно учиться заново общаться с людьми, надо держаться родных и близких. Помогать. Стив, который многое перенял от Сэма, и ради Сэма и Баки решил идти вперед. Помогать так, как может. Даже если сам давно позабыл, что значит надеяться. 

На улицах Адской кухни шпана толкает наркотики, не особенно скрываясь. Наркотрафик в Мексике и на Ближнем Востоке переживает свой новый пик. Мир постепенно летит в бездну, и только они еще пытаются что-то с этим делать. 

Они собираются в полночь, потому что никто из них не может похвастаться спокойным сном. Кошмары выматывают сильнее с каждым прожитым днем в этом опустевшем мире. Говорят, время лечит, но кажется, в нужный момент это ни черта не работает. Наташа сидит у костра, обняв колени руками и смотрит неотрывно в пляшущее пламя. Днем она получает сообщения — безжалостный, Ронин, убийца убийц. Кровавый след под закрытыми веками тянется в бездну. Мехико. Лаос. Боливия. Гавана. Она исправно получает сообщения, но остается ощущение, будто гоняется за призраком. И ночью он ее настигает, во снах, в полудреме, стоит только закрыть глаза. И она не знает, хочет она, чтобы это был он, или нет. Хочет ли догнать, вернуть или просто знать, что — еще живой. 

Они собираются в полночь и изредка поют печальные песни об ушедших. Под неровный бой гитары, подпевая шепоту срывающегося голоса. Они называют их ушедшими, потому что «погибшие» — слишком тяжелое слово. В них еще теплится огонек надежды. Он разгорается где-то внутри, пока они смотрят на настоящий огонь. Это понемногу согревает их замерзшие души.

Они собираются в полночь. Всегда в разном составе: кто-то живет в окрестностях, кто-то услышал про эти встречи с чужих слов, кто-то просто приехал из дальних мест из любви к приключениям. Но эти трое — всегда, неизменно. Они это начали. Эти ночные посиделки. Никто почему-то не знает, что они из Мстителей. А если знает, то помалкивает, и на том спасибо. Они и без того держат слишком большой груз вины на своих плечах. Иногда к этим троим присоединяются их друзья. Тогда в народ идут байки о синей полумеханической молчаливой женщине и говорящем еноте, не расстающемся с пушкой. За такие истории доплачивают. Люди любят чудеса.

Они собираются в полночь. Костер прогорает дотла, кончаются разговоры, и угли начинают краснеть в свете редких звезд. Они кивают друг другу и уходят так же беззвучно, как пришли. Растворяются в предрассветных сумерках. Удаляются каждый в свою сторону. У каждого из них свой путь, свои задачи и трудности. Они все слишком разные, чтобы их что-то объединяло. Но в такие ночи они почти единый организм, многорукий, многоногий, дышащий в унисон. Ночной костер и люди вокруг дают им надежду. Что еще не все потеряно.


End file.
